Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 1
by Shadow Writer
Summary: The Worlds have collided, and now the Digidestined have new problems.


I do not own Digimon, if I did I wouldn't be writing stories, I would take my money and move to Hawaii. You might want to read the preface to this, it will help your understanding. 

# Two Worlds Collide

## Chapter One:

Tai woke to the sunlight gleaming through the extra large glass doors to his room. He stood up shaking the last reminisces of dreams from his head, and halfheartedly got dressed for school. 

"I wish it was Saturday!" Tai yelled in anguish as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

"It is," Kari, who had been standing in the doorway, commented. Tai immediately got back in bed and fell back into the world of dreams and fantasy. 

****************************************************************************** 

"MATT YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" T.K. yelled as he pounded on Matt's door, "MIMI IS GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" 

"Ok, Ok, I'm up, I'm up," Matt said as he rubbed his eyes and opened the door to his room. 

"You guys are the loudest people in the world!" Mimi joked standing in the open doorway to their house, "you don't close doors either." 

"T.K. did that," Matt said making sure he wasn't blamed for something he didn't do. 

"Are we going to the miniature golf course or not?" T.K. asked changing the subject. 

"Let's go!" Matt replied as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door with Mimi and T.K. making sure to shut it this time. 

****************************************************************************** 

"Master Izzy, it's time to get up," the butler hesitated as he opened the door to Izzy's overly large room. 

"I'll get up when I'm ready, now leave James!" Izzy yelled as he pointed he index finger to the door. 

"Ok sir," James said hastily as he closed the door. 

"I should have him fired!" Izzy mumbled as he dozed off back to sleep. 

****************************************************************************** "I CAN'T BELIEVE I OVERSLEPT!!!" Joe yelled as he ran out the door. "I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" 

"I wonder how long it will take him to realize it's Saturday," Jim questioned himself as he sipped his coffee. About five minutes later, Joe came stomping back in with a look of disgust on his face. 

"You could have said something!" 

"I was having fun watching you run around frantically!" 

****************************************************************************** 

"Sora, will you hand me that Carnation while your over there?" Sora's mom asked keeping her eyes on the other flowers. 

"Here you go mom," Sora said happily as she handed the beautiful flower to her mother. 

"Thank you Sora, oh and by the way what time is your tennis match today?" 

"It starts at three." 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" 

****************************************************************************** 

"Bye mom, I got to go to work," Yolie said as she rushed out the door. 

"Bye dear...I wish she wouldn't work so hard, she is supposed to enjoy her childhood, not work so much," Yolie's mom said as Yolie left hearing distance. 

****************************************************************************** 

"DAVIS!! YOU PROMISED TO GET UP AND PLAY A FRIENDLY GAME OF SOCCER WITH YOUR FRIENDS!" Davis's mom said yelling up the stairs to Davis's room. 

"I KNOW MOM I HAVE BEEN UP FOR AN HOUR NOW!" Davis said yelling back down the stairs. 

"WELL SORRY!" his mom yelled back for the last time in a sarcastic voice. 

****************************************************************************** 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cody screamed as he shot up in bed. 

"What's the matter?" his mom questioned as she ran into his room. 

"It was just a nightmare, a duck was chasing me around." 

"You were scared of a duck?" 

"It could talk!" 

"Go back to bed dear." 

****************************************************************************** 

Back in the Digital World, an evil was sitting. A creature of the night, ironically would strike at first light, and this time, both worlds would be tossed into a everlasting downward spiral to their inevitable destruction, only a handful of kids can and are willing to take him on. 

****************************************************************************** 

"We sure had fun today didn't we guys," Mimi said as she walked to the door. 

"Yeah, we should do it again tomorrow," Matt suggested as he put up his keys. 

"Sounds like a plan, but for now I have to go home and get to bed," Mimi said opening the door. 

"So do we, I'll call you tomorrow," Matt replied as Mimi got ready to leave. 

"Bye guys," Mimi said as she left. 

"Bye Mimi," Matt and T.K. said in unison. 

****************************************************************************** 

"I'm ready for a good nights sleep, having Kari drag me around the mall is tiring," Tai said as he laid down in his bed. 

****************************************************************************** 

"Good match today Sora, you really did play good," Sora's mom commented as Sora got ready for bed. 

"Yeah, too bad I lost." 

****************************************************************************** 

"OW!" Davis yelled like a big baby. 

"This is why I don't like you playing soccer with those boys, you always come home hurt!" Davis's mom scolded as she wrapped his leg with a bandage. 

"It wasn't my fault this time mom." 

"Just go to bed!"  
****************************************************************************** 

As the Digidestined, laid in their beds and prepared to receive this night's quota of dreams, a plan was unfolding in the Digital World. The Digital World and the Real world were being thrust together in a violent crash. As the two worlds collided into one, buildings, cars, rivers, and even mountains were obliterated, destroyed by the merging. The destructive power was great, but humans and animals were unharmed, instead they were all collected. 

Somewhere else in the Digital World, another plan had taken action, this plan not for evil but for the purposes of good. 

****************************************************************************** 

Sora woke to a drop of water hitting her face, and her first reaction was that her house was leaking. 

"Wa...what the..." Sora stuttered as she sat up in the tall wet grass. She looked at her surroundings in amazement. 

"I'm in a field?" Sora questioned herself as she looked towards the sky. The sky was overcast with blackness and it seemed like the time of day was dusk, and a light rain was falling. 

From somewhere else in the field Sora could hear muffled groans. She glimpsed in their direction just in time to see Matt sit up out of the high grass scratching his head in confusion. Liking the fact she found someone she knew, Sora stood up to run to him but was hit with a nice surprise when she did. 

She gazed across the meadow looking at the other bodies in a sleep-like trance laying in the field. One by one they all sat up and Sora was blessed with more familiar faces. 

"Where are we," Tai said noticing the others. 

"A field," Joe said with his usual bad humor. 

"I shouldn't be here," Izzy said angrily. 

"I take it I'm not in America anymore," Mimi said in confusion. 

"Where's T.K.!" Matt said getting worried. 

"And Kari!" Tai said realizing his sibling was also nowhere to be found. 

"And what about the other new Digidestined?" Sora said questioning her situation. 

"Well we will never find them sitting in this field," Mimi said as she started walking towards the edge of the field. 

"Mimi's right, lets go." Tai said taking up leadership again. The rest Digidestined began walking towards the edge of the field as well, until Mimi collapsed to her knees. 

"Are you Ok Mimi," Matt said rushing to her side. 

"HA...HA...HA," Mimi slowly laughed in a strange but familiar voice. 

"What's wrong?" Sora said not understanding what she was laughing at. 

"It's nothing, just felt a little weird that's all," Mimi said in her normal voice again as she staggered up. 

"There's a building in the distance over there, I say we head that direction." Tai said looking through his monocular. 

"I agree, lets find out what's going on here," Matt said as he helped Mimi up. The six of them climbed through the forest at the end of the meadow, until they came to a clearing and saw the ruins of the town they once lived in. 

"Oh my god!" Sora said looking at the rumble of buildings. 

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Izzy yelled. 

"There's someone, lets ask him," Joe said pointing to a man looking down what was left of an alleyway. Joe ran towards the man as Matt yelled to him. 

"DON'T JOE!" It was too late Joe had already tapped the man on the shoulder. As the man snapped around quickly, Joe stared into to eyes that weren't there, in place of the man's eyes was darkness, no pupil, no nothing, just blackness. 

"I...I..." Joe stuttered in fear. His sentence was interrupted by a piercing growl as a monstrous Digimon leaped over the man's head and stood in front of Joe. It stood on all fours, with large bat like wings, a spiked metal mask across his face, and front claws like a bird and back claws like a lion. Joe just trembled in fear as the strange new Digimon crept slowly towards him. 

"Quick Izzy, do you still have your laptop?" Tai yelled in a hurry. 

"That old thing? I have The New Super..." Izzy began to reply. 

"I don't care what kind it is, just analyze that Digimon!" Tai interrupted rudely. 

"Don't you yell at me!" Izzy yelled back. 

"Just do it Izzy!" Sora yelled this time. 

"Fine!" Izzy yelled for the last time as he took out his new laptop and began typing. 

_Digimon Analyzer: Gryphonmon, a Mega Mythical Animal Type Digimon. His Legendary Blade Attack will slice through Digimon like a sword._

__"We have to run guys, we can't fight him!" Tai said in a panic as he grabbed Joe and began to run with the others. 

The six of them ran down the street with Gryphonmon not far behind. 

"Over here!" A voice said from a abandoned half-destroyed building. The Digidestined quickly ducked into the building hiding until Gryphonmon was out of sight. 

"Thanks who ever you are," Tai said looking around the building. 

"You will repay me I'm sure," the voice said as a light began to glow in the darkness. 

"Hey that sounds like Gennai," Sora said in a exuberant voice as Gennai's face appeared in the darkness. 

"It is Gennai!" Mimi said confirming Sora's hunches. 

"Yes it's me," Gennai's voice stated, "but I'm not really here." 

"HUH," the six questioned in unison. 

"Ok I have bad news, bad news, more bad news and some...bad news." Gennai said from a place other than the abandoned building. "First off, the reason everything is so messed up is... the Digital World and the Real World have collided, they are now one. Secondly, I have been tossed into a altered dimension, so I will be able offer you very little help. Third, all the people of the world are under some sort of trance, and they have been walking around with a partner Digimon, but here's some good news, they can be returned to normal, all you have to do is shatter the small crystal on there arm." 

"Why weren't we affected?" Tai asked. 

"You weren't taken control because I uploaded a shield program into your files before the merging of worlds. Oh and here's some more bad news, my programs were contaminated with the information of other Digimon." 

"Hold on here, your going to fast for me, so what is this information going to do to us?" Matt said wanting to slow Gennai down so he could ask more questions. 

"Well, you could say they are sort of living in you." 

"So now I'm possessed?" Matt said getting angry, "and where are T.K. and the others?" 

"I didn't have enough time to upload to their files, you will have to find them, you will need their help." 

"Hold on, what Digimon are in each of us?" Sora said getting worried. 

"I don't know, you will find out soon enough." 

"Where is Agumon and the other Digimon?" Tai said getting out one of his questions. 

"They are waiting near the field you woke up in." 

"Who is doing this?" Izzy asked. 

"I don't know, all I know now is you must return all the people back to normal." 

"WHAT! There are over 6 billion people in the world, that will take years!!" Matt yelled real angry now. 

"You...have...too...," Gennai muttered as his face slowly disappeared. 

"Forget this, I'm getting Gabumon and finding T.K.!" Matt said as he headed for the street. All the other Digidestined followed him, all except Mimi who had collapsed to her knees again. 

"Mimi!" Sora screamed as she ran back to Mimi along with the other Digidestined, except Matt who hadn't noticed yet. 

"HA.....HA.....HA.....HA....." Mimi familiarly laughed again. 

"Are you Ok Mimi?" Tai asked kneeling beside her. 

"HA..HA..HA..HA..HA.." her laughing quickened and grew louder. Matt slowly turned with shock in his eyes, because he finally remembered the familiar laugh. 

"It's Piedmon..." He whispered. 

That's it for Chapter one, Chapter two will be out soon. Thanks for reading. 

~~~~~~~~Without Light, There Can Be No Shadows 

Story Written by: _Shadow Writer_


End file.
